Accident
by NelWritez
Summary: Claire carefully walked in the Creation Lab as both Indominus' stared blankly at her, eyes filled with both concern and curiosity. Claire swallowed nervously as both dark, powerful crimson gazes burned deeply into her soul. Claire had made a big mistake. The redhead bit her lip when she mumbled, " I'm done for..."
1. Chapter 1: Imprinted

**A/N: Hello! This is my first time writing a Jurassic World Fanfic.** **Constructive Criticism** **is very appreciated on this Jurassic World Fanfic!** **Feel to PM me if needed! ;)**

 **~Jurassic World Lover**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Jurassic Park or Jurassic World** **Franchise.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 1: Imprinted**

Claire Dearing, Senior Assets Manager of Jurassic World sat patiently at her work desk while she silently checked her meeting schedule. "No meetings today or tommorrow...that's a relief." Claire pressed her lips at the thought of having two meetings in a row.

Claire gave a slight jump when she heard a knock at her office door. The redhead quickly straightened her blouse and skirt before saying, "Come in!"

A dark haired, woman slowly walked in before she patiently stood in the center of the room as she waited for Claire's response.

"Oh, Zara what brings you to my office today?" Claire barely managed to force a smile. Zara only nodded in response, "Miss Dearing, Dr.Wu wants you in his office immediatley." Claire cursed under her breath, what did he want now?

Claire gave Zara a quick thank you before heading towards Dr.Wu's main office.Taped on Wu's office door was a sign that read: 'Don't bother to come in if you don't have a good reason.' Claire rolled her eyes, but stepped in regardless.

"Miss Dearing, nice to see you out of your office for once," Dr.Wu clasped his pale, white hands together. Claire narrowed her bright, green eyes at the scientist, this man really got on her nerves.

Claire let out a shaky breath, "Dr.Wu I was _busy_ doing important work in my office. What is it that you need?"

Wu just stared blankly at her sudden change of emotion. He cleared his throat before speaking, "I'm not sure if you've heard...but we've made a new dinosaur,"

Claire's eyes grew wide as she interupted, "Why are you telling me this now?!"

Wu smirked at her reaction, "Miss Dearing you didn't let me finish. We've already stored the embryos in the incubator...and they'll hatch in a day or two."

Claire pinched her nose in slight irritation. _Why hadn't he told me sooner?!_ She let out a loud sigh, "When will I be able to see these new assets?"

Wu pointed to his office door as he blankly awnsered, "You may go see them now if you'd like."

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Claire rounded the corner panting nervously with each step. Her throat bubbled with nervousness as she got closer to the Creation Lab. _You can do this Claire, it'll be just like when all the other assets were born._ Claire had remembered what her assitant, Zara had told her earlier before leaving her office.

 _These dinosaurs aren't like the other dinosaurs we've dealt with._

Claire had been questioning what she meant all day, and she still hadn't figured it out. The redhead was pulled from her thoughts when she realized she had been standing in front of the Creation Lab the whole time.

Claire bit her lip nervously before entering. She quickly glanced around the lab, pushing the fact that nobody was in the lab at the moment from her mind. Claire finally paused when she had spotted the Indominus eggs. She carefully tiptoed her way towards the two quiet eggs. Hoping not to cause any noise, she quietly sneaked up to the clear glass as she came face to face with the Indominus eggs.

Claire held her breath when she heard a soft crack come from one of the eggs. The redhead watched in silence as a tiny, gray taloned claw carefully made its way out of the hard shell. "Dr.Wu didn't even bother telling me what DNA is in these new assets..." Claire was too busy in her thoughts to even realize both Indominus' had hatched from their eggs, and were now silently staring at her.

Claire slowly turned around to find both crimson gazes glued directly on her. Both Indominus' followed her every move, not taking their crimson eyes off of her. Claire's eyes widened in alarm, "Mr.Masrani is going to _fire_ me...I'm done for..."

Claire had made the one mistake she had been afraid of making since she'd started working at Jurassic World. She had imprinted on the two newest additions to Jurassic World.

 _I might as well say something to them_ , Claire thought. The redhead released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding before she finally spoke, "Hello...my name is Claire, Claire Dearing actually...w-welcome to your new home Jurassic World,"

Both Indominus' just stared in curiousity. Claire gave them a nervous smile, unaware of what she should do next. She blinked when she had realized both Indominus' were a different shade of white. The smaller Indominus was more of snow white, the larger Indominus was more of a dark grey. Claire pressed her lips, "That's what I'll name you two, you'll be Snow...and you'll be Winter."

The redhead smiled at her accomplishment. Claire wasn't the best at naming. She remembered when she had tried naming her nieces, Zach and Gray, but Karen wouldn't let her, because apparently her 'naming skills' were awful.

Snow chirped with curiousity when she spotted her new mother slowly walk away. Claire smiled as she spun around, "Don't worry Snow, I'm just grabbing you two something to eat," Claire quietly rummaged through the cabinets until she found what she was searching for, Beef Jerky and Water.

She carefully placed the two bowls in front of the younglings, "There you go little ones, now you won't starve." Claire sat patiently in the nearest chair as Snow and Winter gobbled down their food. _I can't believe I've just imprinted on these two...I hope Wu and Mr.Masrani won't be too mad..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Well, that was the first chapter! The names of the I-Rex younglings were kind of obvious, but I wanted to make them easy to remember. Claire is now a mother! Who knew that would happen. More chapters coming soon or later today!** **~ Jurassic World Lover**


	2. Chapter 2: New Home

**A/N: Hey, it's me again! I hope life is going good for all of you! I hope you all like my Fanfic so far. If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know!** **~Jurassic World Lover**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any of the Jurassic Park or Jurassic World Franchise.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 2: New Home**

Claire hadn't realized she had drifted off until she awoke to find Dr.Wu frantically shaking her awake while shouting words she couldn't quite interpret. Wu checked Claire for any signs of injuries as he asked, "Claire are you alright?" Claire blinked, her eyes filled with confusion. _Never thought he actually cared about me._

"Don't worry Dr.Wu I-I'm fine..." Claire quietly reassured him. She turned her gaze towards Snow and Winter, hoping they were still dazed off despite Dr.Wu's yelling. Claire breathed a quiet sigh of relief, they were both still sleeping. Wu silently followed her gaze before he questioned, "What were you doing in here all by yourself anyway?"

Claire eyes widened as she frantically tried to come up with a good excuse, "I-I was checking on the Indominus eggs, but they hatched...so I fed them, a-and I guess I drifted off." Claire plastered a fake smile on her face. Clearly not believing her, Wu narrowed his eyes with concern, "Claire, is there something you're not telling me?"

Claire immediatley shook her head, "No Dr.Wu. I'm not keeping any secrets from you."

"Claire I don't believe you,"

"I'm telling the _truth_ Wu." Claire narrowed her eyes as she tried her hardest to keep her secret. Wu shook his head in irritation, "Claire just tell me, what secret are you keeping from me?"

Claire finally gave in as she pleaded, "Fine. I may have _accidentally_ imprinted on those two...please don't tell Mr.Masrani." Wu froze, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. The man slowly stood up as he glanced at Snow and Winter before he sighed, "This means you'll have to take care both of them, you do know that right?"

Claire reluctantly nodded, "Yes, I know," Claire knew what he was going to say next. _Well Claire looks like you'll be living with two dinos._ Wu just shook his head, "Let's just see how long you'll be able to keep this secret from Masrani."

Claire watched as Wu quietly made his way out of the lab. She immediately spun around when she heard Winter chirp to get her mother's attention. The redhead smiled as she carefully walked over to the two younglings, "Well, you two look like you slept well."

Snow and Winter chittered happily as Claire carefully picked both of them up. The redhead quickly exited the lab, careful not to make any noise. Claire looked down at Snow and Winter as she whispered, "Time to get home little ones."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

A blue streaked raptor viciously sprinted after the pink, little pig as three raptors followed close behind. The four raptors shrieked in annoyance when their prey had escaped.

They each snapped their gaze towards the man above them when he called out, "Hold! Now...eyes on me." Owen held his clicker in one hand as he signaled his girls with the other. Owen slowly nodded when he noticed all eyes were on him, "That is damn good..."

Owen paused when he realized one particular Velociraptor didn't bother paying him any attention, "Blue! I said eyes on _me_ ," Blue narrowed her gold eyes at him as she chomped her large jaws. Owen immediately reached to his side as he grabbed meat to convince Blue to pay more attention to him.

He carefully threw meat to the rest of his girls, Delta, Echo, and Charlie before staring at his best girl, "Blue...this one's for you..." Blue easily caught it in her mouth as Owen slowly pulled out his clicker, "Now...you may leave," All four raptors quickly sprinted into the lush, forest.

Owen spun around when he heard a familiar french accent, "Owen! You did great, just as always." Owen smiled at Barry, he was always there for him. He glanced down at the Raptor Paddock as he sighed, "Blue gave me a hard time, as always, but...for the most part they did great,"

Barry shook his head, "Have you heard? We've just got two more additions to Jurassic World," Owen raised his eyes eyebrows, "What is it this time?"

Barry just chuckled, "A hybrid...the Indominus Rex, there's two of them actually." Owen shook his head, _they just had to come up with a new dinosaur...a hybrid_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Claire slowly stepped in her apartment as Snow and Winter chirped curiously at their mother. ' _Is this our new nest?'_ Snow chirped curiously at her sister. Winter glanced up at Claire before chirping back, ' _I think it is! It's huge, I can't wait to_ _live in it!_ '

The two younglings were too busy chittering happily to even acknowledge Claire softly placing them on her cream colored, silky bed. Claire quickly looked at Snow and Winter before she quietly rummaged through the fridge for food, "Sandwiches, Pizza leftovers..." She trailed off before she finally found what she was searching for.

 _Salad for_ _me...and meat for Snow and Winter._ The redhead quickly grabbed a bottle of water before heading back to Snow and Winter. She carefully placed the meat and water on her bed before grabbing her phone as she made herself comfortable on her bed.

Claire smiled brightly as she watched Snow and Winter quickly swallow down their food as she quietly ate her salad. _Lets see if I have any new messages..._ Claire slowly scrolled through her messages until one message caught her eye. _What does Owen want now_. The redhead quickly tapped Owen's message as Snow and Winter curled up next to their mother.

Claire rolled her eyes at Owen's message: _You_ _just had to come up with a new dino, couldn't you?_ She quickly replied back: _Well, technically Mr.Masrani wanted to come up with a new dinosaur._

Claire and Owen continued texting as she ate her salad. The redhead smiled when she saw Owen's text: _How about we meet up later?_ She pressed her lips as she texted back: _Ok...Well see you then._

 **A/N: There was the second chapter I hope you liked it! More chapters on the way! ~ Jurassic World Lover**


	3. Chapter 3: Never knew you cared

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update!** **I've been taken over by a cold, and I was too sick to write the next chapter. But I managed to bring Chapter 3 to life! Thank you all for your patience!**

 **AmbroseM: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like the 3rd chapter!**

 **Dragonnargus: Thank you so much for reviewing my story! I hope you enjoy this third chapter!**

 **UshalScariot: Thank you** **for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Liandra2428:** **Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter of Accident!**

 **~ Jurassic World Lover**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Jurassic Park or Jurassic World Franchise.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx** **xx**

 **Chapter 3: "Never Knew You Cared."**

Owen put his large, booted foot on the brake as he pulled up in front of Margaritaville. He quickly jumped off his rusty motercycle before he bursted into the full restaurant. Owen slowly searched for Claire in the packed restaurant, he couldn't believe it was just 10 am in the morning and Margaritaville was this packed.

He smirked at his success when he finally found the redhead siting at a small table at the back of the restaurant. Owen quickly made his way to Claire as he passed by other tables full of people.

"Hey, Claire." Claire had to stop herself from shrieking when she heard Owen's voice. Claire glared at Owen as she put her small, pale hand on her chest, "Owen. don't scare me like that." Owen's lips slowly formed into a wide smirk as he took a seat in a short, gray chair next to Claire.

Claire's pale face turned into a serious expression as she glared at Owen, "I've made a big mistake..." Owen just stared blankly at the redhead, waiting for her to continue. Claire leaned closer to him as she whispered, "I may have accidentally imprinted on both Indominus Rex."

Claire shut her bright, green eyes as she waited for Owen's reaction. Owen shrugged his broad shoulders, "I'll believe it when I see it." Claire released a loud breath of air, Owen's attitude always annoyed her, yet she loved it. She pinched her nose in response, receiving a small nod from Owen.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gray slowly adjusted himself on his small bed, his pillows and blanket covered with pictures of his favorite dinosaurs. "Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Brachiosaurus, Apatosaurus..." The young boy quietly trailed off as he sank comfortably into his soft bed.

Gray was more intrested in dinosaurs than his older brother, Zach. Stickers of many different kinds of dinosaurs were stuck to the light blue colored wall of his bedroom as well as his door.

Gray's mother, Karen, quietly stepped in his room without him knowing before she spoke, "Gray are you ready?" Gray immediately grabbed his large backpack; which was also covered in pictures of the prehistoric creatures. He slipped on his backpack, or adventure kit as he called it, as he walked past his mother.

Gray paused when he heard Karen ask, "Feed the monster under your bed?" Gray immediately responded, "Yep." Gray and Karen quickly made their way towards the front door. Outside, they passed Zach and his girlfriend, Meghan, their eyes locked on each other as Zach gave his goodbyes.

Gray rolled his eyes as he stepped in the car, Meghan always overreacted when it came to traveling. She and Gray never really got along anyways.

Zach removed his arms from Meghan's as he slowly backed away, heading for the car. Meghan shot Zach a sweet smile, "I'll miss you..." Zach straightened his red headphones on his neck as he gave one last goodbye before stepping in the car, practically slamming the door.

Karen and her husband, Scott, turned to face the two boys. Scott looked directly at Zach as he retorted, "It's not like you're off to war, Zach." Gray resisted the urge to burst out laughing at Zach's uncomfortableness, he quickly cupped a hand over his mouth when Karen shot him a glare.

Zach shifted uncomfortably at his father's glare. He frowned slightly as he quickly slipped his headphones over his ears. He soon relaxed into his seat, ignoring Gray's teasing comments as they started driving towards the airport.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I Never knew you cared about these dinos, Claire." Claire resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she glared at Owen. She immediately jolted up when she felt Owen's weight on her bed as he took a seat next to her.

"Actually, I do care Owen. I'm told that constantly by Mr.Masrani almost everyday." Claire's gaze slowly fell to the soft floor of her apartment when she felt a small claw brush against her leg. A small smile appeared on Claire's face as Snow and Winter plopped down next to their mother.

In the corner of her eye, Claire could see Owen gaping at the two small creatures beside her. She softly placed her hand on Winter's scaley, grey back when she spotted the two staring directly at Owen.

Claire cleared her throat, as if trying to break the silence between the four of them, "Owen, this is Snow and Winter, the new additions to the park. Owen gave a small wave, Snow and Winter's crimson eyes meeting his every move.

"Have you told Masrani about this yet?" Owen asked before looking at Claire, waiting for an answer. He smirked when Claire didn't give him an answer, "You didn't tell him, did you." Claire nodded slowly, finally answering his question.

"I'm not ready to tell him yet."

Owen blinked. "Claire Dearing, not ready? That's a surprise." Claire giggled as she playfully punched him in the arm. They shared a brief laugh before a soft croon interrupted. The redhead turned to face Snow and Winter before she carefully scooped them up and placed them on her lap.

Claire stroked Snow's back as she smirked at Owen. "Looks like you've got a fan, Owen." Owen gave her a confused look before he realized what she meant. He glanced at his hands when he felt Winter softly nip his finger before she rested her head on his leg. Claire smiled at the affection Winter was giving him. "Looks like they adore you already."

 **A/N: Again, I'm so sorry it took me forever to update! I was kinda curious, did they tell us what Zach's girlfriend's name was? I don't think they did, so I just gave her a name. Anyways, I hope you liked the 3rd chapter! More updates coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Time to talk

**I am super duper duper sorry for taking _forever_ to update! I know you've all waited for soo long for me to update this story. I'm so thankful for all the reviews, favorites and follows. Some of you have even favorited or followed me as a user. I will do my best to update every week or two for you guys. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **~ Jurassic World Lover**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** **any of the Jurassic Park or Jurassic World Franchise.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter** **4: Time to talk**

Gray quickly glanced around the airport, Karen pulling him along as he did so. He'd often glance behind his shoulder, checking to make sure Zach was still sauntering behind. Scott and Karen led the way as they made their way through the airport.

When they had finally reached their destination, Karen released a small sigh. "Well, looks like it's time for you two to go..." Gray saw the look on her face and immediately embraced his mother and father in a tight hug. Zach rolled his eyes from behind, Gray was always the soft one when it came to leaving their parents for awhile.

Gray slowly released his arms from his parents as he stood beside Zach. Zach glanced at his brother when he felt a small nudge at his side. Zach knew what he meant, he quickly slipped his phone in his jacket pocket before embracing Karen and Scott in their own hugs.

Karen turned serious as she glanced between the brothers. "Make sure you answer my calls." She turned to Zach before adding, "Hit the green button, Zach." Zach just nodded blankly; though he probably wouldn't be able to answer his phone most of the time.

Though he really didn't show it much; Zach truly did care about his younger brother. He quickly slipped his arm around Gray's shoulders as they both began boarding the plane.

As soon as they were inside the plane, Zach released his arms from Gray's shoulders as they flopped down in the comfy seats. Gray immediately started telling Zach about different types of dinosaurs that would be at the park. Zach groaned; he had agreed to let Gray tell him about the park while they were in the car. He now regretted his decision, at least Gray would probably get tired and stop talking. This was going to be a long trip.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Time to wake up you two."

Claire sat on her bed as she tried to wake Snow and Winter from their deep slumber. She wanted to see those beautiful, crimson orbs again. The redhead beamed when she spotted both scaled creatures shift before they slowly sat up as they gazed at their mother.

Snow and Winter crooned happily at Claire. The redhead smiled, "Well, looks like you two slept well." Both Indominus' chirped in response.

Claire averted her gaze from the Indominus twins as she glanced at her watch. When she saw the hour hand strike 7 am, her bright, green eyes grew wide in alarm, "I only have an hour left to get ready!"

Luckily, Claire had already took a fresh shower, but in her world, an hour was just not enough time for Claire to get dressed and ready.

Turns out, Claire was all prepared at exactly 7:30 a.m. Lucky for her, she still had time to make her way over to the Control Room. Although she wanted to, she wasn't able to bring the little twins with her.

The redhead brought her gaze up to the the younglings when she heard a small chirp. Claire knew they wanted to come with her, but she she didn't want anyone to get suspicious, yet. She didn't exactly have the time to deal with all that pressure on her shoulders if anyone else found out.

Claire caressed Snow and Winter's foreheads before she took a quick glance at the mirror. She had managed to slip into something comfy, but formal. She had decided to wear her favorite and signature outfit, her cream-white blouse and skirt, with her cream-white heels. She also had her bright, red hair brushed perfectly to the edge.

She waved a quick goodbye towards Snow and Winter before she closed the door, quickly making her way to her car. "Get ready for another long day, Claire." She hadn't even managed to make her way out of the parking lot, when she received a call on her phone.

Claire was a little startled when she checked the caller ID, it was Karen. The redhead wondered what she was calling for, her sister never really called her that much, unless it was for something important. She clicked the green answer button before she placed the phone by her ear. "Claire! Hello, are you there?"

Claire had to hold the phone slightly away from her ears, not wanting to go deaf from Karen's noisy shouting. "Yes, I'm here Karen. Is there something wrong?"

There was an awkward pause in their conversation before Karen answered back. "Yes, everything is fine, Claire. I was just calling to inform you about Zach and Gray's arrival. They'll be arriving at Jurassic World soon, actually."

 _'Damn, I should've known Karen was going to send the boys here soon.'_ Claire had spaced out for a moment, but she was brought back to reality when she heard Karen calling her name. "Wow, that sounds great! I can't wait to see my two favorite nephews." She was glad she was able to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

She heard Karen sigh on the other end. "Please take care of them, Claire. I don't want anything getting out of hand with those two. Not to mention, when they're alone Zach tends to take charge of Gray and he starts to get a little cranky."

Claire snickered lightly when she heard Karen. "Don't worry they're in great hands," At least, she hoped they were. "I'll keep an eye out for when they arrive." The redhead heaved a sigh when she heard Karen hang up on the other end. She would definitely not be able to monitor those two while they were at an enormous, crowded dinosaur park.

She bit her lip in thought. _'I'm sure she won't mind, she is my assistant after all..'_ Claire smiled when an idea hit her. She knew exactly who to ask.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Claire quickly stepped out of her car. She was unaware if she was late or not, but she burst into the control room anyway. The redhead mentally smacked her herself for doing that, because as soon as she stepped into the room, all eyes were on her. She smiled nervously, mentally sighing when she spotted everyone go back to work. As she made her way towards her office, she merely caught a glimpse of Lowery as he waved her a quick hello. She immediately waved back before pacing down to her office, she didn't exactly have the time to chat with anyone.

The redhead stopped right in front of the door to her office when she heard a voice that belonged to a certain someone. She pressed her small ear to the dusty door, shushing her phone when she heard it vibrate, as she concentrated on what she thought was a conversation.

"Is Claire here?" She heard a manly voice ask.

Claire blinked when she heard the second voice, "Not at the moment, but she should be on her way soon, Mr. Masrani." _Crap, I totally forgot he wanted to have a chat_ _with me today!_ Claire cupped her hand over her mouth to stop her from causing an outburst, she should have remebered! Thank goodness Zara was letting him know that she'd be there soon.

She figured it was the right time to make her appearance, so she immediately stepped into the room, shutting the door quietly. Mr. Masrani's head instantly snapped up at Claire's presence. "Oh, there you are, Claire! I was hoping I could have a chat with you. You didn't forget, did you?" Mr. Masrani's words hit Claire hard as if she had been hit in the face with a very hard brick; she knew he was going to ask her that question.

The redhead bit her lip, "I..well...of course I didn't forget, Mr. Masrani! It just took me awhile to get here that's all..." Mr. Masrani nodded at her response. Claire gave Zara a look, telling her she'd talk with her later and it was time for her to exit.

Claire's attention was brought back to the man beside her when she heard him clear his throat. "I was informed that we have two new dinosaurs at the park. Did you know about this, Claire?" He resumed his speaking when Claire nodded. "I also heard that they're hybrids, too. Although I'm not sure what type of DNA Henry managed to sneak in them.."

The redhead quickly interrupted him, "The base genome is a T. Rex, and the rest is classified." Mr. Masrani gave her a strange look. "That's what Wu told me." Mr. Masrani just nodded at her response. Claire instantly fell into deep consideration. _Should I tell him now..or wait?_ She shook off the thought; she was going to tell him now.

 _Brace yourself, Claire._ "Mr. Masrani, I've been wanting to tell you something.." She made sure he was listening before she continued. "The other day, I went to the lab to see the new additions to the park, and...they hatched." She watched closely as Mr. Masrani listened to every word that came from her mouth. She took a deep breath before she let it all out, "I accidentally imprinted on both Indominus Rex." The redhead exhaled loudly as she waited for his reaction.

Claire glanced at Mr. Masrani when she heard him chuckle, she had a very surprised expression on her face. "What? You thought I would be furious? I have no reason to be mad at you for that, Claire. It was clearly an accident, besides they know you're their new mother, and it'll make it easier for us to obtain more information on them." Claire smiled at his reply, she was very glad he wasn't mad. Now all she had to do was make sure no one else found out, that won't be too hard..right?


	5. Chapter 5: No Biting, Please (Part 1)

**A/N:** **Ahem...let me just say...**

 **I saw JW:FK the day it came out! It was _so_ awesome! I might do a one-shot with Claire and Owen, I'm still thinking about it.. For now though, I'm going to continue with this fanfic; because I still want to make a fanfic on JW :D Anyways...**

 **Note: Snow and Winter's actions and dialogue are in _italics!_**

 **Let's get to the story!**

 **~Jurassic World Lover**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Jurassic Park or Jurassic World Franchise.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 5:** **No Biting, Please** **(Part-1)**

Pain surged through her small body as she made impact with the tough, yet hard wall. She quickly regained her footing, shaking off the leftover pain in her nearly fragile body. The hit hadn't really done much of an affect on her, though she did feel alittle dizzy.

So far, it had been about two hours since Claire had left for work, and both I-Rex twins were getting pretty bored already. They had decided to play a game to see who was the strongest out of them both. Snow was getting very irritated of Winter shoving her into the objects around them.

' _Oww, Winter that hurt. I'm totally winning though.'_ _Snow_ _chirped_ _loudly at her sister as she glared her best death glare; too bad Winter only found it cute._

 _Winter snorted lightly at her smaller sister's behavior, it was so obvious Winter was winning not Snow._

 _She faked a dramatic sigh, immediately causing Snow_ _to turn her attention right on her, piercing eyes glued right on her..._

' _Oh poor Snow, it seems like you have a disease!'_ _Winter_ _faked a cough, smirking as she did so._ _Snow's crimson_ _eyes widened; you could spot a mixture of panic and worry behind those blood-red pupils._

 _'A disease! I'm sick!_ _What's mother going to say!_ _' Snow frantically paced in circles around the room_ _, Winter struggled to hold in a laugh as she watched her sister. She was so gullible._

 _Winter couldn't hold it in anymore as she burst out laughing, 'I was just kidding around, Snow. Gosh, you're so_ _gullible.'_

 _'I..I don't even know what that means! But I'm not gullible.'_ Snow chittered bluntly.

 _'Yes you are,'_

 _'Am not!'_

 _'You're gullible!'_

' _Am_ _not!'_

 _Winter_ _lifted_ _a_ _sharp_ _talon_ _in_ _the_ _air_. ' _Ok_ , _fine_ , _you're_ _not_ _gullible_.' _Winter spotted her sister sniffing the air as she looked at her curiously._ ' _What are you doing?'_

 _Snow blinked at her. 'I sense other dinosaurs around here..'_ _She tapped_ _her_ _talon_ _on_ _the_ _carpet_ _excitedly_ , _she_ _hoped_ _there_ _were_ _more_ _dinos_ _around_ _the_ _area_. _She_ _and_ _Winter always got lonely when Claire had to go somewhere_ _else and she left them at home._ _They wanted other dinos to play with._

 _They_ _wanted friends.._

 **xxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxx**

Claire sat in her office, silence overpowering her as she scanned through her messages. She only had to be at work for just three more hours, but those three hours felt like eternity to Claire. She was starting to really miss Snow and Winter. They were starting to grow, and she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to keep them in her suite much longer. The thought made her depressed, but she knew they weren't able to stay small the rest of their lives.

The redhead was interrupted by her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrate in her worn-out hands. She already knew it was a message, so she only had to check who it was from. Claire's face formed into a small smile when she saw who had sent her the message.

It was Owen.

He was probably bored and just wanted to text her, but she was wrong. She read his message quickly, but she had to re-read it when she didn't quite grasp what he was asking.

 _'Are you busy after work?'_

She quickly replied back. _'No, why?'_

 _'Maybe you could bring the twins over, Blue and the girls would probably love to meet them.'_

The redhead took a quick glance at her watch. She'd most likely have some time after work to bring the twins over. She knew they would get lonely while she was gone.

 _'They would love that, Owen. I'll bring them over as soon as I get from work.'_

Claire shut her phone off after she saw him reply back. Hopefully nothing unexpected would get in the way. She froze at her sudden thought, there was _something_ that might get in the way...

Zach and Gray were likely to show up at Jurassic World anytime soon.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Owen leaned back in his chair, he was looking forward to Claire and the I-Rex twins coming over to the Raptor Paddock. One thought stuck to his mind, though..

Would Blue and the other raptors behave?

He wasn't that worried about Delta and Charlie. They were basically the calm ones in the group, despite Charlie's babyish ways, and Delta's tendency to take control of everything, I mean everything.

It was Blue and Echo he was mostly worried about. They were always available to cause mayhem. Not to mention, they _loved_ to embarrass Owen. He still couldn't figure out why, they just loved to.

He shuddered at the thought of those two embarrassing him in front of _Claire_. Thanks to Blue and Echo invading his space all the time, they already knew Owen had a small crush on the redhead.

Ok, maybe a huge crush...But he wouldn't admit it.

He recalled a time when Dr. Grayson, the head veterinarian at the park, had came to give the four raptors their weekly check-up. Blue and Echo; the troublemakers they are, had decided to sneak a whole bag of their favorite beef jerky in Owen's jean pocket. By the time Dr. Grayson was done with their check-up, he had a hungry Charlie clinging to his back pocket, obviously searching for the source of delicious beef jerky.

The elderly man had only looked at poor Owen curiously before giving him a pat on the shoulder as he left. Owen was left standing there confused, unaware that their was a hungry raptor clinging to his bottom. If it wasn't for Barry he would've never noticed. When he saw Blue and Echo a few hours later, he was sure he spotted smirks on their faces.

Owen chuckled lightly at the memory, those two always managed to cause trouble. But he wouldn't let it happen this time.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

She stood in front of her car, struggling as she failed to find her car keys. She could've sworn she had them in her purse. _Aha, found them._ The redhead quickly put her car in gear. She wanted to make it to her suite as soon as possible, so she'd have plenty of time to change her clothes and get Snow and Winter ready.

While driving she passed by a very large and tall building surrounded by construction workers. She knew exactly what building it was. They were building the new Indominus Rex paddock. The building was going to be used to keep both Indominus' in a safe and monitered place when they grew bigger. Claire, of course, didn't agree with that plan. She didn't want to see favorite dinos locked up in walls for the rest of their lives. Although, she had no choice, Mr. Masrani thought it would be an easier way to _observe_ them.

When she walked in her suite, she found a very worn out Snow and a happy Winter. The redhead looked between the two. "What have you two been doing?" She smiled when they just crooned in response.

 _'Pfft, nothing why do you ask?' Winter crooned._

 _'Yeah...what Winter said.' Snow chirped as well._

Claire had managed to swiftly change into new, fresh clothes. She had slipped on a bright green t-shirt, white jeans, and her favorite green converse. She felt so refreshed, she felt she just had to twirl; right in the middle of the room too. Claire was able to lift Snow and Winter in her hands, carefully placing them in the passenger seat. "I know you two have been bored and all alone in the suite, so how would you like to meet some other dinos!" The twins jumped excitedly at her statement. The redhead chuckled softly as she pulled out her phone.

 _'We're on our way there.'_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Owen could practically see the nervousness in Blue and Echo's eyes as they glued their gazes on Claire's white car. He watched intently, his mouth agape at her outfit, as she stepped out of her car and grabbed Snow and Winter from the passenger seat.

"Hey Owen, sorry if we're alittle late. It took me some time to get ready." Luckily, Claire hadn't realized Owen was literally drooling over her. He quickly managed to wipe his mouth before smirking at the redhead.

"Don't worry, I won't count you for being late, dear." Claire scoffed at his behavior.

"You're so immature, Owen."

"I know."

"Oh, haha.." The redhead faked a laugh, earning a look from Owen. She looked down on the ground next to her when she heard croons to get her attention. She forgot all about Snow and Winter. Owen spotted her looking down as he followed her gaze.

"Wow, those two are getting big." Owen spoke; bending down to get a better look at the two. Even his girls weren't that big when they were nearly a week old.

Claire nodded in agreement before clearing her throat. "Should we get to the raptor paddock now?"

The man rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh right..yeah, let's head back." The redhead quietly lingered behind Owen as he led his way to the raptor paddock, Winter and Snow trailing behind. She could feel the piercing gaze of the raptors on her as she walked with Owen. The gaze was so strong, it felt as though she was being held down by a huge brick, and whenever the raptors looked away the heavy object was lifted off her. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't realized Owen was already near the paddock while she was left behind. Even Snow and Winter were ahead of her.

The redhead quickened her pace, not wanting to be left behind any longer. She made it to the gate just in time to hear Owen say, "Don't worry they won't hurt'cha. They already know you're with me." She immediately froze at his words. They were going in?! She shook her head rapidly, she was _not_ going in there.

"Aww, come on Claire. Don't be boring." Owen whined, although Claire was not buying it.

"You expect me to just walk in there, Owen?" He shook his head slowly, what else was he asking for?

She crossed her arms and huffed, nearly surprising the man next to her. "I'm not as dumb as you think, Owen. I repeat I am not going in the-" She was immediately cut off when she heard a loud whine come from inside the raptor paddock. Claire looked around the grassy area before she found who had made the loud sound. She looked down to see Snow laying on the ground helplessly with a long cut across her leg. She nearly screamed herself when she felt a hand cup over her mouth Oh, wait it was her hand, but that wasn't the problem right now.

The redhead looked beside her to find Owen as shocked as she was.

This was one of the reasons why she didn't want to go in there. There was two questions she wanted answered.

What happened to her Snow? And why didn't Owen just listen to her?

 **A/N: This was going to be a full chapter, but it's so late where I am right now, and I'm tired, so I made it a part 1. There will only be two parts by the way. What happened to our poor, but hilarious Snow? Will she be okay?** **Find out in the next chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: No Biting, Please ( Part-2)

**A/N: Welcome back, previously something terrible happened to our beloved Snow. Were you able to guess what happened to her? You'll find out in this chapter :D**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! It's heartwarming to read the reviews you guys post.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any of the Jurassic World/Park Franchise.. Maybe I should stop saying this, it's getting pretty annoying XD**

 **Warning: I will mention blood in this chapter, so if ya don't like blood, I'm just warning you..**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 6: No Biting, Please (Part-2)**

No way, no way, no way. _This can't be happening.._ Those were the words that kept repeating over and over in her head. Ever since she had "adopted" Snow and Winter, she would always find it hard to see either of them in pain. The woman balled up her fists, she didn't _want_ to go in there, but she'd go for her beloved Snow. She quickly walked past Owen, a tint of blush-red brushing past her cheeks when she and Owen just barely touched arms. _Why am I blushing?_ The redhead swiped at her cheeks, in an attempt to wipe off the redness.

Before stepping in the paddock, she made sure Owen was watching her back. She'd given him a 'stay focused' look, which he responded to with a simple nod. Claire could hear the sound of the grass crunching under her shoes. She could feel each of the raptors staring her down, but she wasn't worried about that at the moment. When the redhead had gotten close enough, she could view Snow's wound much easier than before.

Her cut was long, but not too wide, with blood slowly oozing out of it. The crimson liquid easily seeped from her cut to the grass, making it look like a bloody painting on the ground. She could hear the pain in Snow's whines. _Oh, you poor thing.._ The redhead was glad she always carried a first-aid kit with her for emergencies, and this was definitely an emergency. She made sure to clean every spot of blood on Snow's leg before she gathered a piece of bandage, just long enough for Snow's injury, from her kit. She was satisfied with her work, she'd successfully managed to fix Snow's wound.

The woman flinched when she felt warm, hot breath against her neck. Too close. She knew it was either Blue or Echo. They would always invade Owen's personal bubble, she knew that much. Behind her, she could hear Owen address who had sniffed her. "Hey, Charlie. Give her some space."

Charlie?

The redhead immediately spun around to face the young raptor. She instantly regretted doing so, she was face to face with Charlie, her muzzle barely touching Claire's nose.

"Umm, nice raptor.." Was all she managed to say. _Please don't eat me.._ Fortunately, all Charlie did was use her rough tongue to paint slobber all over her face. _Eww, gross!_ The redhead was left with a bunch of saliva on her face. She narrowed her eyes when she heard Owen's laughter. "Will you stop laughing, Owen! Get over here and help me like a gentleman." The man bit his lip as he walked over to Claire before tossing his towel over to the redhead. "This better be-"

"It's clean, Claire. I washed it this morning." He then turned his attention over to his girls, who were acting like nothing had happened. "Which one of you decided Snow was a snack?"

 _'It was an accident, I was trying to get Charlie's attention, and Snow happened to be in the way.' Blue crooned, mostly sounding like an annoyed groan. She really didn't mean to, and she didn't want her alpha nagging at her._

 _'Yeah, right..' Winter chirped, she wasn't that happy about Snow getting hurt. Blue's head snapped towards the dino that was half her size. She could hear the little one's heartbeat as she stepped closer to her._

 _'It was an accident.' Blue hadn't realized she had been growling until Delta pulled them apart._

 _'Stop overreacting, it was clearly an accident. Snow's all better.' Delta wore a straight face as she stood in between the two. The raptor could see Blue's gaze harden before she backed away in agreement._

Poor Claire and Owen could only make out chirps and croons as the dinos sorted out their problem. Owen shook his head. "I'm guessing it was just an accident," He turned to the redhead before continuing, "Don't be mad at them, Claire." He was surprised when he earned a light giggle in reply.

 _'Ha! Told you it was an accident, even alpha agrees.' Blue crooned._

"I'm not mad, I was just worried that your girls didn't like Snow and Winter."

"Nah, I'm sure they all like each other. Wanna go get a drink from my office?" The redhead nodded, she hoped Snow and Winter would have fun while she was with Owen.

"Sure." It felt nice to take a stroll, especially with Owen, in Claire's opinion, even though he was basically...

A child in a man's body.

The walk towards Owen's office seemed to take forever as Owen's chatter bounced around her, making it feel like she was surrounded by a tornado full of words. All she did was nod in response whenever she was able to make out Owen asking her questions. She did notice, however, Owen would oftenly take a quick glance behind his shoulder to look at the redhead, making sure she was alright.

The redhead tried to ignore the sound of her stomach churning. Her throat felt like a dry desert, waiting for the rain to pour its water on the dry atmosphere. She hadn't drank any of the clear liquid since she left for work that morning, and her body was defenitely telling her she needed to drink water. She decided to stare at the grass below her feet as she walked; they looked like they had enough water. _Now that I think about, it is kinda hot today._

"Hey, Owen.. Are we almost at your office?" Claire was too 'distracted' by the green plants below her to notice that Owen had stopped walking and was now staring at her.

"Umm, Claire.. We're already here." Owen's voice blared in Claire's ears making her jump. She looked up, only to find she had locked gazes with the man. She could feel her cheeks start to heat up at the intense staring contest between the two. The redhead relaxed when Owen smiled as he opened the door for her to enter.

"Thank you." Owen's office was, surprisingly, clean and tidy, although there were a few stranded papers and files lying around, it was still fine.

"Looks like you've got a clean office."

Owen smirked at the redhead. "You don't?"

"That's not what I meant." She nodded when Owen told her he was going to get the drinks. The only word she had spat out was, water, which was all she needed at the moment. Claire blinked when she felt her jean pocket vibrating. It was a message. Zara had texted her.

 _'I've got the boys.'_ They had arrived already? She was relieved that Zara was able to watch them until she came.

 _'Thanks, where are you all located?'_

 _'We're in the Hilton hotel lobby, about to head to their rooms.'_

 _'Okay. Well, tell them I'll see them later~'_

She shut her phone off when she heard footsteps approaching; Owen had finally brought their drinks. _It's about time._ She was getting thirstier each minute. The redhead watched him curiously as he set both drinks on a nearby table. _Such a child.._ The childish man had only grabbed his beer before heading for a chair, not even handing Claire her own drink.

 _Hmph, I hope my nephews are getting more respect than I am._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _'Welcome to Jurassic World'_

"That stupid monotone voice." Zach wished Claire didn't have to assign her assistant to watch over them. It's not like he wasn't able to keep track of his little brother. They didn't need someone to keep a close eye on them. She barely even managed to remember their names!

Zara looked between the boys before realizing it wasn't boys. There was only one boy standing before her. "Where's that little boy, I mean your brother."

Zach stared at the woman as she glanced helplessly around the hotel lobby in search of Gray.

Yeah, she obviously didn't remember their names..

"He's probably busy exploring everything that comes in his way," He placed his phone back in his pocket when he felt the 'thud' of footsteps echoing behind him. "And there he is."

Gray appeared behind them with a big smile on his face. The young boy couldn't contain his excitement, "Hey guys, sorry I left you. I just had to see all the cool stuff they have here!"

"Gray, this is the hotel lobby.." The older brother could hear the excitement in Gray's voice.

"So?"

Zara pinched her nose, she didn't expect taking care of two boys to be this difficult. "Alright, let's get to your rooms." Gray immediately jumped at those words, he couldn't wait to see their hotel room. He zoomed up the escalator, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"I guess we..follow him, then?" Zach nodded in agreement before they headed up to the hotel room.

Gray practically kicked open the door, revealing a brightly-lit room with two cozy looking beds. The wall was a caramel brown color that complemented the entire room. There was a small tv placed on top of a dresser in the center of the room, only showing the different attractions and spots you could visit. "This is so cool!"

Zach glanced around the room, noticing there was a short hallway in the back with a bathroom and one other room. _Eh, at least me and Gray get separate beds._

Gray peered through the large window, the place was so huge! It felt like something was missing, though. _Someone._ It was like the missing piece of a puzzle.. The young boy slumped his shoulders, leaning his weight on the windowsill. The only thing missing was..

Aunt Claire.

He could tell Zach was fine with her not being there, but he wasn't. Was she that busy that she couldn't hang out with her nephews?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Think they're doing fine?" Owen stared at the redhead as she silently drank her water. She wanted to just chug the water down, but she _needed_ to act like a lady in front of Owen.

Claire placed her bottle on the table. "They're alright. I texted my assistant earlier, and she said they were heading to their hotel rooms." Owen nodded in response.

The two sat in silence, waiting for someone to make the next move. The redhead had her eyes glued to the wooden floor, not daring to look at the man in beside her. Owen, on the other hand, had his eyes on Claire's lips. _Gotta..look at something else.._ He just couldn't take his eyes off her. Well, not until Claire spoke up.

"Hey, Owen? Thanks for letting me bring Snow and Winter over.." She played with her fingers before looking up at Owen who was scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, it's fine. My girls were getting bored anyway." Neither of them had realized they were both inching closer to each other, closing the space between them. The redhead bit her lip, her small nose rubbed against Owen's. She could feel a blush crawling over her cheeks. _Just kiss me already.._ Without wasting time, Claire slammed her lips onto Owen's. She was planning to just give him a quick peck on the lips, but changed her mind when she felt Owen wrap his arms around her waist.

The kiss quickly turned into a passionate one. The redhead knew her lipstick would look horrible after this, but those were the least of her worries. She found herself breathing heavily when they broke apart. The redhead frowned playfully when Owen removed his hands from her waist. "Wow, Owen.. Just wow.."

The man smirked, breathing heavily as well. "Told you I was a good kisser."

"You never told me that."

"Well, now you know." Claire rolled her eyes, before smiling at him. Owen slid his hands over to Claire's, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I wonder how the girls are doing.."

 _With the raptors, Snow and Winter.._

 _'This is boring..' Charlie chirped, stopping even though she was behind everyone else._

 _Barry had released the pig for all of them to chase when he saw they had gotten bored. Winter loved the idea, even though Snow agreed with Charlie. She was going to save her some anyway, if they caught the porky animal._

 _Blue crooned at her younger sister. 'Would you rather sit and wait for the food to come to you?'_

 _'Well, no-'_

 _'Then you have no other choice.' Blue crooned, she was used to Charlie being like this anyway._

 _The younger raptor roughly blew air through her muzzle._

 _'I'd rather have beef jerky..'_

 _With Claire and Owen.._

"I'm sure they're fine." Claire squeezed Owen's hand. She glared at him with a confused look on her face when she heard him cough.

Owen placed his hand on his chest dramatically as he coughed. "Geez, Claire.."

The redhead blinked. "What?"

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Owen!"

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update everyone. Was the romance part good? Bad? Let me know in the reviews! See ya next chapter.**


End file.
